Just Stop
by Pinklily8
Summary: Puck would be excited about finally visiting the Grimms, but his own body is betraying him, and he can't do anything about the insane feelings it's giving him. It would be great if he could get an answer and finally get something to eat.


Just Stop. Period.

Puck's nose was betraying him. It made no sense, (pun not intended,) his fey nose being stronger than before. Then again, stranger things _had_ happened to him on his travels with Jake. But not by much.

Honestly it was just unfair. It was telling his brain unwanted thoughts about Sabrina. Traitorous things. Like thinking she was pretty, that she was growing into her figure, it made him suddenly like her laugh, and when she smiled he just wanted to-

"Puck? Are you actually thinking for once?"

He looked up to see a teasing glint in her eyes from across the table, because even though she wouldn't say it, she had missed the freak baby. Although at sixteen, he didn't really qualify as a baby, or a child for that matter.

He made some noncommittal noise, poking at his food. Sabrina laughed and he tensed.

Jake spoke up, "Hey, Puck, are you alright?" The two had grown close over the off and on adventures of four years, and he could tell his teenage sidekick was unsettled.

Puck didn't say a word, breathing as shallowly as possible.

Sabrina rolled her eyes when he refused to answer. "Geez, is something bothering you? We won't shun you or anything."

Puck stood up abruptly, stuttering. "I have to, uh," His eyes were darting around, searching for escape, wanting to be anywhere but there, that smell was everywhere she was. If he could just _get out_ then he could clear his head and not do something stupid like kiss her from across the table-right in full view of her father who was within strangling range.

"I have to go." The Grimm family stared at Puck, unbelieving.

"But... you haven't eaten anything, _liebling_." Relda said, eyes wide. The other family members had similar expressions of shock.

"Are you sick?" Daphne said, mouth full. Sabrina scoffed-why was that attractive?-

"Do you really think a fairy could get sick? There's just no way." Sabrina then glared at Puck, reminding him that he had said those exact words to her the last time she had been concerned about his health.

"Just, I'm not, er, sick." By the looks the family was giving him, they weren't buying it.

He sat back down burying his face in his hands, miserable. Everyone else shared looks, unsure of how to react to Puck's mood swings. Slowly, they returned to their previous conversations.

Puck let out a breath. The food smelled good, but it wasn't any more so than usual. It was just her. Just that unbelievable, stupid, intoxicating scent.

He could feel everyone's gaze starting to draw back to him, so he starting eating for show.

Sabrina looked up, about to make a snide comment to Puck about actually using a fork and chewing his food, but the brooding look on his face stopped her. She frowned, a little unnerved. This behavior was unlike him. But she would get to the bottom of it. She was a Grimm detective after all, and if he thought he could keep a secret from her, he was dead wrong.

.-.-.-.

When he woke up, Puck's stomach was growling. "Shut up." He growled back. It didn't stop. He sighed, finally giving up. He never used to be constantly hungry like this, no that had only started when he started growing. Yet another thing she had done to him.

Once everyone had started leaving dinner, Puck had been the first to fly to his room. Not literally, but almost. But since _someone_ had been distracting him, he hadn't eaten enough. Now, hours later he checked the watch that Jake made him wear so that they could coordinate times on their missions. 5:17 AM. He groaned. Breakfast was too far away. But he had to eat.

Minutes later he crept into the kitchen, and started shuffling around in the dark, ready to just eat the first thing he found. He let out a small curse when his shin hit into something, and suddenly the lights flashed on with an, "Ah ha!"

Blinded, Puck rubbed his eyes, then looked up to see a smug looking Sabrina, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame by the light switch.

Puck spluttered, "How long have you been there?"

She grinned. "Not long. For your future reference, don't walk on the squeaky step."

Puck muttered something about new houses actually being new and all the while Sabrina kept grinning because she was the one that said they should keep the faulty stair in case of intruders. Or in this case, idiot fairy boys.

"Alright, pus-brain. Come clean."

Puck vehemently shook his head and sneered. "Why do you care, Grimm?" Underneath his words, Puck was freaking out. Why did it have to be her? That scent was back.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, Daphne was worried about you, so I knew I'd have to see what it was or she'd never leave me alone." Sabrina paused, and wasn't sure why she added on the next part. "And in her words she said that I should just come kiss you all better."

Puck's head went a little fuzzy. Why did she have to say that word? She was just making it worse. Unbeknownst to the war going on within Puck, Sabrina groaned, realizing she'd have to do more to get him to talk.

"Look Puck," she started as she walked over to him, "do you want me to say it? I'm a little worried about you."

She stopped in front of him, clothed in an old shirt-wait did that used to be his?- and pajama bottoms. Not exactly threatening, but that smell wreathed around his head. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. So maybe that's why he did it.

Sabrina was just opening her mouth to say more when Puck pulled her up against him, his face flush against her neck, breathing deeply. It had to be coming from her skin- that earthy, feminine smell. She let out a small noise, frozen to the spot. They stood like that for what felt like a long time, two hearts beating frantically in time together.

"That's what." He muttered against her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Uh, um." Sabrina articulated painfully, drawing away from him, completely out of her element. Puck slumped to the ground, and the feeling hadn't diminished. It had gotten worse, it was like a drug. He was completely addicted.

"Wha, I mean, what do you mean?" Sabrina was the one stuttering now. Puck grimaced.

"It's you! It's always you!" He flung his arms out in exasperation. She just gave him a confused look.

How could she _not_ know?

"It's that-that demon scent!"

Sabrina stared at him for a moment, and then suddenly the situation was all too funny. Here was the boy that had just moments before made her feel so flustered, and now he looked a little ridiculous sitting there with a pouty expression on his face.

She started to laugh. Hard.

Puck's jaw dropped.

Around the giggles she finally paused. "You mean to tell me that the reason you're freaking out is because I smell good?"

So that's the way Veronica Grimm found her daughter: completely losing it next to a frowning Puck who looked very put out.

Sabrina finally had mercy on the poor boy.

"Come on stinkpot, I'll help you just this once." Veronica barely had time to press against the banister as Sabrina dragged Puck past her, with only a cheery "Morning mom!" from the girl, and a desperate, 'help me,' look from the boy. Veronica blinked tiredly. She would never understand the dynamic of those two.

Sabrina opened the bathroom and pulled Puck in along with her.

"Alright," Sabrina started, pulling things off of random shelves.

"Wait a second," Puck interrupted, "what are we doing in here?"

"We're going to figure out what smell has you going crazy." she said matter of factly, rummaging around her cabinets for the different products she had used in the past.

Puck blinked. Then said snidely, "Why would you do that?"

Sabrina grinned evilly. Puck swallowed, wishing she would start an argument with him. He could deal with an angry Sabrina, but this plotting one that had a scent like sin? No, he could not handle that. Then without really answering him she grabbed a tall container.

"Here, this is my shampoo." She held it up to his nose, and he suddenly questioned his thinking that nothing else was magnified. He gagged, pushing the fruity stuff away from him.

"No," He choked, "that's not it."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

For the next hour Puck had his nose attacked by several different scents, most of which made him dizzy. Sabrina even grabbed the detergent at one point.

"No, it's not any of those." he finalized dejectedly.

Sabrina had to bite back a maniac smile at what that meant.

"I guess we'll never know." she said in a mocking sing-song voice, heading down the stairs. Puck followed, defeated.

Downstairs Veronica was starting breakfast, to engrossed with her work to really pay attention to the teenagers. Sabrina sat down on the couch, stretching luxuriously. Puck sat down next to her, glowering.

"How can you just let this go? It's driving me insane!"

"It's not my fault that your nose is going crazy."

Puck slumped with a huff, not looking at her. He wanted to say that, yes, it was her fault, but he couldn't think of a way to say that without sounding diffident.

They were quiet for a moment before Sabrina asked curiously, if not a bit uncomfortably, "What _do_ I smell like? Knowing you it's probably like wet dog or something."

Puck squirmed. "I don't know, sweet or something? And..." His nostrils flared, and he smelled something unpleasant underneath the distracting sweetness. As soon as he recognized it, he said incredulously, "Blood?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Sabrina was about to make a snarky comment about Puck being the only person on earth who could possibly like the smell of blood. But then it dawned on her.

Veronica burst out laughing from the kitchen while Sabrina's face turned very red.

"What?" Puck asked, still very confused. Sabrina stormed off without giving an explanation.

"Just stop. Don't ask. Period."

Veronica laughed even harder.

.-.-.-.

 **I'm really not sure why I thought of this idea. It was so random and I thought about changing the 'punchline' because honestly I was a little speechless that I wanted that joke. The thing here isn't that it's specifically the smell of _blood,_ it's more the crazy hormones and other crap that goes on. Yeah. I still feel like I should be sorry that I'm not sorry.**


End file.
